The One and Only Ivan (film)
| starring = Sam Rockwell Brooklynn Prince Angelina Jolie Bryan Cranston Danny DeVito Helen Mirren | music = | cinematography = Florian Ballhaus | editing = | studio = Walt Disney Pictures TriBeCa Productions TSG Entertainment | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = }} 'The One and Only Ivan''' is an American fantasy film based on the children’s novel of the same name and directed by Thea Sharrock. The screenplay was written by Mike White and Sam Rockwell stars as the voice of the titular Ivan. It is scheduled to be released on August 14, 2020, by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Premise A gorilla named Ivan lives in a cage at the Exit 8 Big Top Mall and Video Arcade with an aging elephant named Stella and a dog named Bob with no recollection of how they got there. They are owned by Mack, the owner of the Big Top Mall. When an abused baby elephant named Ruby shows up and is taken under Stella’s trunk, Ivan starts to care for her as well and along with the janitor’s daughter Julia, they help to turn things around at the mall. Cast *Bryan Cranston as Mack, owner of the Big Top Mall *Ariana Greenblatt as Julia, George’s daughter *Ramon Rodriguez as George, Julia’s father and a custodian at the Big Top Mall *Indira Varma *Eleanor Matsuura Voices *Sam Rockwell as Ivan, a gorilla *Brooklynn Prince as Ruby, an elephant *Angelina Jolie as Stella, an elephant *Danny DeVito as Bob, a dog *Helen Mirren Production On April 9, 2014, it was announced that Walt Disney Pictures may adapt the book with Allison Shearmur to produce. On May 6, 2016, it was announced that Mike Newell would direct with a script from Mike White. In March 2017, Thea Sharrock entered negotiations to direct the film after Newell left the project. In October 2017, it was reported that Angelina Jolie had been cast to voice an elephant named Stella. In November, Brooklynn Prince was cast to voice Ruby, the baby elephant. In January 2018, Ariana Greenblatt joined the cast in a live action role. Producer Allison Shearmur died on January 19, 2018. She will retain her producer credit on the film. In February, Sam Rockwell was cast to voice the titular Ivan, and Bryan Cranston was cast as a circus owner. In March 2018, Ramon Rodriguez signed on to a live action role, that of the father of Greenblatt’s character. In May 2018, Danny DeVito and Helen Mirren signed on to voice characters in the film, while Indira Varma and Eleanor Matsuura will appear in live action roles. Principal production commenced on April 30, 2018 in Lakeland, Florida. Near Southgate Shopping Center and Resurrection Catholic Church both in Lakeland. Release It is scheduled to be released on August 14, 2020. References External links * Category:American fantasy films Category:Upcoming films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films produced by Angelina Jolie Category:Walt Disney Pictures films